Now You See Me (Rewrite)
by Keeperofhounds
Summary: Why doesn't anyone take me seriously! Maybe it's because you're the only one to sent advance notices to your victims? No that can't be it I'm one of the best, and I deserve respect. Hey, that rhymes. I know right. Hey, you do magic that's so cool join my crew! NO!
1. Chapter 1

Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp came to pay Ace a visit before his execution day.

He sighed.

"I tried to raise you and Luffy into being great Marines," said Garp. "Instead, you decided to become a pair of notorious hoodlums!"

Ace just sat there in silence; not that he could move, he was chained to the wall with sea stone chains.

"I'm sure you've heard about Luffy's exploits," Garp continued. "He went and declared war on the World Government at Water Seven and practically destroyed the Island of Judgment, Enies Lobby! I rushed right over there and gave him a good ol' fashioned Fist of Love!" He sighed. "But, like always, he still hasn't learned his lesson. Now, he's gone and caused a huge ruckus at the Sabaody Archipelago, as well as his new dog. Well, that's my grandson for ya!" He broke out into a guffaw.

Ace couldn't help but smile a bit.

Garp soon stopped laughing.

"Oh, another thing," he said. "I told Luffy about his old man."

* * *

 _Flashback_

Luffy stood behind Garp, who was busy rebuilding the wall that he broke through.

"I have a Dad?" Luffy asked. "Who is he?"

"Your father's name," Garp began, his pinky shoved up his nostril, "is Monkey D. Dragon! The Revolutionary Leader!"

* * *

 _Flashback end_

"Luffy was quite surprised to learn that he had a father," said Garp. "Although…I think that deep down, he might've been upset, too…maybe because he thought that he didn't care enough about his mother to help her when she needed it."

"I don't even matter, Gramps," said Ace. "Unfortunately for me and Luffy, we both carry the blood of two of the world's most infamous criminals in our veins. We couldn't be Marines if we wanted to. I took the surname 'Portgas' from my late mother, whom I owe a great deal to, but I never, ever wanted to carry my ne'er-do-well father's blood, mostly because I have no memory of him and that I don't owe him a damn thing."

"I understand, Ace," Garp began, "but you see, he tried-"

"What I'm trying to say is," Ace spat, "Gramps…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

A 17-year-old Ace sat on the ground on his knees, exhausted and his shirt nearly in shreds. Towering over him stood _the_ Whitebeard and his men.

"You're far too valuable to die now, my boy," said Whitebeard. He reached a hand out to Ace. "Come with me, and you can roam the seas as wild and free as you wish under my name! Become my son, Ace!"

Ace gasped in surprise, but Whitebeard just gave him a toothy smile.

* * *

 _Flashback end_

"My Father," Ace said. "My REAL and ONLY Father…has…and always will be…" he gave Garp a grin, "Whitebeard."

Garp just sat before Ace before heaving another sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Marine battleship that Luffy stowed away on, Luffy was sitting in the lounge of Hancock's quarters, staring at the Vivre Card, his hair concealing his eyes.

Hancock also showed concern as she spied on Luffy from behind.

However, outside, the unknowing Marines had spotted something on the horizon.

"Vice Admiral Momonga, sir! I see a pirate ship!"

"Whose is it?"

The Marine soldier zoomed in with his binoculars and saw the pirate ship's flag. It looked like a Jolly Roger with a big red nose.

"That insignia…I think I've seen it before from somewhere. I'll go look into it!"

"Don't bother," said Momonga. "If you can't seem to remember who the ship belongs to, then they must not be that infamous. Leave them be! We've no time to waste on this trip!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

On a familiar looking pirate ship, it was revealed that it belonged to none other than the Buggy Pirates, and right now, a Sea King had just appeared beside the ship.

"Yikes!" Cabaji yelped. "Look at the size of that Sea King!"

"If he sees us," Mohji began, "then he can swallow the whole ship in one bite!"

Luckily for them, the Sea King just dove back into the smooth surface of the water; the Calm Belt, where it belonged.

"Phew," sighed a relieved Cabaji. "That was a close one. Well, we came all this way, but it doesn't look like there's anything we can do! What do you suggest, Sister Alvida?"

Behind the group of clown-like pirates, Alvida walked up to them, her iron mace in her hand.

"Why are you asking me?" Alvida questioned. "It was you fools who wanted to come here AND who spent a fortune on that Eternal Pose."

"It was all to plan a rescue mission for Captain Buggy!" Mohji exclaimed. "He's held up in Impel Down, you know!"

The pirates then began to cry, showing the sadness they bore at the thought of losing their beloved captain.

Alvida merely smirked and said, "Look around. We're about to enter the dreaded Calm Belt, where the Sea Kings roam and breed. Do you honestly think that we can sail this ship through there?" She turned back to the crew. "There is only one safe course, and that is exclusive only to the Marines. They're not gonna open up the Gate of Justice for a crew of pirates."

"You mean we can't even get there?" Mohji asked in disbelief. "If we don't do something, Captain Buggy will be executed!"

"Along with our friend, Ace!" Cabaji added.

GRRROOOOOARR! Richie growled sadly.

"Oh, and listen to poor ol' Richie!" Mohji said. "He's sad just thinking about what'll happen to the captain!"

In reality, Richie was too busy thinking about his stomach to worry about Buggy. Right now, he was thinking about a nice hot bowl of steamed rice.

"Impel Down is the maximum prison," said Alvida, "and it's nearly impossible for one to infiltrate into or escape from. It's best if you just give up on that fool. Buggy the Clown's luck has finally run out."

The Buggy Pirates fell to their hands and knees.

"No! It can't be!" cried Mohji. "Captain Buggy will not die like this!"

"That's right!" agreed Cabaji. "Until he finds the treasure island of Captain John, we will stay by his side, forever!"

GRRRAAAAAARR! Richie growled, again.

"What a compassionate lion you are, Richie!" Mohji praised through his tears.

Once again, Richie's mind was still on food. This time, he was thinking about a beautiful fresh leg of meat.

"Oh, Richie~!" the Buggy Pirates cried as they all gave the sad (and hungry) lion a group hug.

"Well, have fun," Alvida said. "I'll be taking the Big Top, and you lot can have a dinghy."

The Buggy Pirates gasped in shock.

"You can't!" Mohji said. "This is Captain Buggy's ship!"

"True," said Alvida as she pointed her mace at the pirates, "but Buggy isn't here, now is he?"

"Well, no, but-"

SMASH! Alvida drove the end of her mace into the deck.

"Listen here," she said. "I am not walking up to Death's doorstep, and I am not letting you incompetent louts to waste this ship. You can go ahead and chase after Buggy to your hearts' content. However, I think you'll most likely die before you can even SEE Impel Down."

Mohji, Cabaji, and Richie glanced at each other in worry. As much as they hated to admit it, Alvida was right. If the Buggy Pirates just continued on their way, there was a high chance that they'd be eaten by a Sea King before they could reach Impel Down.

Plus…they were just a bunch of chickens.

"Captain Buggy!" Mohji cried. "Thank you for all you've done for us!"

"We'll never forget you!" Cabaji added.

RRAAAAAWWR! Richie roared in sadness (but mostly hunger).

"Have a peaceful execution! Farewell!"

"We'll see you again, in the next life!"

RAAAAAAAWWWRR! Richie roared again, this time thinking about some fried fish.

"Ah, Rich! I feel your pain!"

GRAAAAAAOORR!

* * *

"This is Vice Admiral Momonga, Marine Code G100660. We are about to sail into the current, so please open the Gate!"

The Marine ship that Luffy and Hancock are approaching the Tub Current, which is exclusively used only by World Government officials, such as Marines. It connects three of the government's central facilities…

One of which is Impel Down, the Maximum Underwater Prison.

There, one would find devices that would be used for torture, such as whips, pools of water that are used for drowning, shackles, a noose, and other devices.

One could hear the sounds of tormented screams and cries of "PLEASE, JUST KILL ME!"

A pair of prisoners had gotten into a scuffle in one of the cells, but they were soon silenced by a monstrous figure that carried an iron mace. They were thrown into another cell, where something even more terrifying awaited them…and were never seen again.

Small spiders could be seen crawling among piles of decomposing skeletons that lay in a crimson forest of needles and knives.

A boiling vat of crimson liquid was placed over a huge sea of flames.

The growls and roars of hungry beasts with saliva cascading from their jaws could be heard amongst the symphony of screams.

One might say…that this place was a real Living Hell.

It has been four-and-a-half days since Luffy and Hancock left Amazon Lily, the Island of Maidens, and they were now arriving at their destination.

The Marine battleship came before the humungous Gate of Justice.

"Vice Admiral Momonga! We are now arriving at Impel Down!"

"Hurry and open the Gate!"

"Aye-aye, sir!"

The Gate opened, thus allowing the Marine ship entrance.

Luffy looked out through the window, small beads of sweat forming on his face.

"So this is the world's greatest prison, huh?" Luffy questioned.

The battleship sailed through the Gate, and once inside, Luffy and Blizzard saw that there were, even more, battleships surrounding a huge building in the middle of the ocean.

"We were delayed due to headwinds, Vice Admiral Momonga, sir!"

Momonga looked down at his wristwatch.

"Oh, my," he said. "We must hurry, then! Get Hancock, now!"

"Yes, sir!"

Four Marines came to Hancock's door.

"Lady Hancock! We've arrived!"

"I'll be right out."

Luffy still looked outside, and needless to say, he was quite surprised to see so many battleships; the most that they had ever seen.

"What the hell?" questioned. "This place has more battleships than a Buster Call!"

"Since it's the maximum prison," Hancock began, "it's necessary. You've actually seen a Buster Call, though?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "Is Ace really inside that place?"

"He's probably being held up underwater," Hancock said as she pulled on her cape. "Now come. Get under my cape, and Blizzard, get on my shoulders."

Luffy looked to Hancock, then back outside.

* * *

The Marine battleship soon anchored in the harbor that led to the main entrance of Impel Down. Momonga, Hancock (who had Luffy hidden inside her cloak), and Salome had disembarked, and they were soon greeted by the many Marine soldiers that were there.

"Welcome, Vice Admiral Momonga!"

"OOOOOH~! L-look at her!"

"It's the Pirate Empress! She looks like a goddess!"

"Her beauty is positively breathtaking!"

"How man volts is her beauty? 10,000? 100,000? 1,000,000?"

"What's that obnoxious sound?" Hancock questioned. "It offends my ears. Can't I turn these fools to stone?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't," Momonga advised. "The Marines do not need further humiliation."

"Psst…!" Luffy whispered. "Are we inside yet?"

"Not yet, Luffy," Hancock whispered. "Please, be patient."

"Your one condition to coming here," started Momonga, "was that you wished to see Portgas D. Ace, am I right? As I had said before, even though you're one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Pirates are not generally allowed anywhere near this prison. So, once inside, you will have to be put on a full-body search and wear Sea Prism Stone handcuffs. We can't allow you to do anything that might help initiate an escape."

Hancock put her hands on her chest.

"Luffy," she whispered. "They're going to search me."

"Just keep going," Luffy whispered. "I'll think of something."

"If you say so," Hancock whispered.

* * *

Inside the prison, a mysterious figure was speaking into a Transponder Snail.

"What? Buggy, the Clown, has escaped from his cell? And he's eaten a Devil Fruit?"

Tap! Tap! One of the staff of the prison, a woman, came knocking at the open door.

"Vice Warden!" she said. "Vice Admiral Momonga and Lady Hancock of the Seven Warlords of the Sea have arrived!"

"I'll be right there!"

Outside, the swooning staff had opened the gates for Momonga and Hancock.

"Let's go, Luffy" Hancock whispered as she, Salome, and Momonga entered Impel Down.

* * *

Meanwhile Chance and Tramp were in a dingy on their way toward Impel Down.

"Do we have to do this?" Tramp asked Chance.

"Yeah no one has every broken out of this place it's perfect." Chance said. " For too long they have ignored my warnings this will be the day everything changes."

* * *

A Marine held out a notice and looked at in question before laughing. "Haha." He threw the note away." Yeah right like anyone will be dumb enough to break in."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh, I do wish to raise you, and Luffy had become great Marine officers like I wanted you to..." said Garp. "To think that you would both do the very opposite and become terrible rogues...!"

Ace just sat there in silence; chained to the wall with sea stone chains.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Luffy stood behind Garp, who was busy rebuilding the wall that he broke through.  
"I have a Dad?" Luffy asked. "Who is he?"  
"Your father's name," Garp began, his pinky shoved up his nostril, "is Monkey D. Dragon! The Revolutionary Leader!"

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"It doesn't matter whether... we know it or not... the fact remains that both Luffy and I..." said Ace. "...have the blood of a global-scale criminal flowing through our veins...how could we possibly become Marines...? However I too the name "Portgas" from my mother, whom I owe a great debt..."

Garp just sat there in silence.

"...I don't care one jot for that half of my blood that came from my useless father...I don't have any memories or any debt to him whatsoever..."

"...Well, I suppose that makes sense" Garp began, "...that guy being how he is..."

"And that's why...Gramps..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

A 17-year-old Ace sat on the ground on his knees, exhausted and his shirt nearly in shreds. Towering over him stood the Whitebeard and his men.  
"This is no place for you to die, boy..." said Whitebeard. He reached a hand out to Ace. "Take my name upon your back... and rage across the seas to your heart's content...! Become my son, Ace!"  
Ace gasped in surprise, but Whitebeard just gave him a toothy smile.

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"I have only one father..." Ace said. "And that father is Whitebeard...!" he gave Garp a grin.

Garp just sat before Ace before heaving another sigh.

* * *

"Vice Admiral Momonga, sir! I see a pirate ship!"  
"Whose is it?"  
The Marine soldier zoomed in with his binoculars and saw the pirate ship's flag. It looked like a Jolly Roger with a big red nose.  
"That insignia…I think I've seen it before from somewhere. I'll go look into it!"  
"Don't bother," said Momonga. "If you can't seem to remember who the ship belongs to, then they must not be that infamous. Leave them be! We've no time to waste on this trip!"  
"Yes, sir!"

On a familiar looking pirate ship, it was revealed that it belonged to none other than the Buggy Pirates, and right now, a Sea King had just appeared beside the ship.  
"Yikes!" Cabaji yelped. "Look at the size of that Sea King!"  
"If he sees us," Mohji began, "then he can swallow the whole ship in one bite!"  
Luckily for them, the Sea King just dove back into the smooth surface of the water; the Calm Belt, where it belonged.  
"Phew," sighed a relieved Cabaji. "That was a close one. Well, we came all this way, but it doesn't look like there's anything we can do! What do you suggest, Sister Alvida?"  
Behind the group of clown-like pirates, Alvida walked up to them, her iron mace in her hand.  
"Why are you asking me?" Alvida questioned. "It was you fools who wanted to come here AND who spent a fortune on that Eternal Pose."  
"It was all to plan a rescue mission for Captain Buggy!" Mohji exclaimed. "He's held up in Impel Down, you know!"  
The pirates then began to cry, showing the sadness they bore at the thought of losing their beloved captain.  
Alvida merely smirked and said, "Look around. We're about to enter the dreaded Calm Belt, where the Sea Kings roam and breed. Do you honestly think that we can sail this ship through there?" She turned back to the crew. "There is only one safe course, and that is exclusive only to the Marines. They're not gonna open up the Gate of Justice for a crew of pirates."  
"You mean we can't even get there?" Mohji asked in disbelief. "If we don't do something, Captain Buggy will be executed!"  
"Along with our friend, Ace!" Cabaji added.  
GRRROOOOOARR! Richie growled sadly.  
"Oh, and listen to poor ol' Richie!" Mohji said. "He's sad just thinking about what'll happen to the captain!"  
In reality, Richie was too busy thinking about his stomach to worry about Buggy. Right now, he was thinking about a nice hot bowl of steamed rice.  
"Impel Down is the maximum prison," said Alvida, "and it's nearly impossible for one to infiltrate into or escape from. It's best if you just give up on that fool. Buggy the Clown's luck has finally run out."  
The Buggy Pirates fell to their hands and knees.  
"No! It can't be!" cried Mohji. "Captain Buggy will not die like this!"  
"That's right!" agreed Cabaji. "Until he finds the treasure island of Captain John, we will stay by his side, forever!"  
GRRRAAAAAARR! Richie growled, again.  
"What a compassionate lion you are, Richie!" Mohji praised through his tears.  
Once again, Richie's mind was still on food. This time, he was thinking about a beautiful fresh leg of meat.  
"Oh, Richie~!" the Buggy Pirates cried as they all gave the sad (and hungry) lion a group hug.  
"Well, have fun," Alvida said. "I'll be taking the Big Top, and you lot can have a dinghy."  
The Buggy Pirates gasped in shock.  
"You can't!" Mohji said. "This is Captain Buggy's ship!"  
"True," said Alvida as she pointed her mace at the pirates, "but Buggy isn't here, now is he?"  
"Well, no, but-"  
SMASH! Alvida drove the end of her mace into the deck.  
"Listen here," she said. "I am not walking up to Death's doorstep, and I am not letting you incompetent louts to waste this ship. You can go ahead and chase after Buggy to your hearts' content. However, I think you'll most likely die before you can even SEE Impel Down."  
Mohji, Cabaji, and Richie glanced at each other in worry. As much as they hated to admit it, Alvida was right. If the Buggy Pirates just continued on their way, there was a high chance that they'd be eaten by a Sea King before they could reach Impel Down.  
Plus…they were just a bunch of chickens.  
"Captain Buggy!" Mohji cried. "Thank you for all you've done for us!"  
"We'll never forget you!" Cabaji added.  
RRAAAAAWWR! Richie roared in sadness (but mostly hunger).  
"Have a peaceful execution! Farewell!"  
"We'll see you again, in the next life!"  
RAAAAAAAWWWRR! Richie roared again, this time thinking about some fried fish.  
"Ah, Rich! I feel your pain!"  
GRAAAAAAOORR!

"This is Vice Admiral Momonga, Marine Code G100660. We are about to sail into the current, so please open the Gate!"  
The Marine ship that Luffy and Hancock are approaching the Tub Current, which is exclusively used only by World Government officials, such as Marines. It connects three of the government's central facilities…  
One of which is Impel Down, the Maximum Underwater Prison.  
There, one would find devices that would be used for torture, such as whips, pools of water that are used for drowning, shackles, a noose, and other devices.  
One could hear the sounds of tormented screams and cries of "PLEASE, JUST KILL ME!"  
A pair of prisoners had gotten into a scuffle in one of the cells, but they were soon silenced by a monstrous figure that carried an iron mace. They were thrown into another cell, where something even more terrifying awaited them…and were never seen again.  
Small spiders could be seen crawling among piles of decomposing skeletons that lay in a crimson forest of needles and knives.  
A boiling vat of crimson liquid was placed over a huge sea of flames.  
The growls and roars of hungry beasts with saliva cascading from their jaws could be heard amongst the symphony of screams.  
One might say…that this place was a real Living Hell.  
It has been four-and-a-half days since Luffy and Hancock left Amazon Lily, the Island of Maidens, and they were now arriving at their destination.  
The Marine battleship came before the humungous Gate of Justice.  
"Vice Admiral Momonga! We are now arriving at Impel Down!"  
"Hurry and open the Gate!"  
"Aye-aye, sir!"  
The Gate opened, thus allowing the Marine ship entrance.  
Luffy looked out through the window, small beads of sweat forming on his face.  
"So this is the world's greatest prison, huh?" Luffy questioned.  
The battleship sailed through the Gate, and once inside, Luffy and Blizzard saw that there were, even more, battleships surrounding a huge building in the middle of the ocean.  
"We were delayed due to headwinds, Vice Admiral Momonga, sir!"  
Momonga looked down at his wristwatch.  
"Oh, my," he said. "We must hurry, then! Get Hancock, now!"  
"Yes, sir!"  
Four Marines came to Hancock's door.  
"Lady Hancock! We've arrived!"  
"I'll be right out."  
Luffy still looked outside, he was surprised to see so many battleships; the most that he had ever seen.  
"What the hell...?" He questioned. "This place has more battleships than a Buster Call! And Ace...is in a place like this...?"  
"Since it's the maximum prison," Hancock began, "it's necessary."  
"He's probably being held up underwater," Hancock said as she pulled on her cape. "Now come. Get under my cape."

* * *

The Marine battleship soon anchored in the harbor that led to the main entrance of Impel Down. Momonga, Hancock (who had Luffy hidden inside her cloak), and Salome had disembarked, and they were soon greeted by the many Marine soldiers that were there.  
"Welcome, Vice Admiral Momonga!"  
"OOOOOH~! L-look at her!"  
"It's the Pirate Empress! She looks like a goddess!"  
"Her beauty is positively breathtaking!"  
"How man volts is her beauty? 10,000? 100,000? 1,000,000?"  
"What's that obnoxious sound?" Hancock questioned. "It offends my ears. Can't I turn these fools to stone?"  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't," Momonga advised. "The Marines do not need further humiliation."  
"Psst…!" Luffy whispered. "Are we inside yet?"  
"Not yet, Luffy," Hancock whispered. "Please, be patient."  
"Your one condition to coming here," started Momonga, "was that you wished to see Portgas D. Ace, am I right? As I had said before, even though you're one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Pirates are not generally allowed anywhere near this prison. So, once inside, you will have to be put on a full-body search and wear Sea Prism Stone handcuffs. We can't allow you to do anything that might help initiate an escape."  
Hancock put her hands on her chest.  
"Luffy," she whispered. "They're going to search me."  
"Just keep going," Luffy whispered. "I'll think of something."  
"If you say so," Hancock whispered.

* * *

Inside the prison, a mysterious figure was speaking into a Transponder Snail.  
"What? Buggy, the Clown, has escaped from his cell? And he's eaten a Devil Fruit?"  
Tap! Tap! One of the staff of the prison, a woman, came knocking at the open door.  
"Vice Warden!" she said. "Vice Admiral Momonga and Lady Hancock of the Seven Warlords of the Sea have arrived!"  
"I'll be right there!"  
Outside, the swooning staff had opened the gates for Momonga and Hancock.  
"Here we go, Luffy" Hancock whispered as she, Salome, and Momonga entered Impel Down.

* * *

Meanwhile Chance and Tramp were in a dingy on their way toward Impel Down.  
"Do we have to do this?" Tramp asked Chance.  
"Yeah no one has every broken out of this place it's perfect." Chance said. " For too long they have ignored my warnings this will be the day everything changes."

* * *

A Marine held out a notice and looked at in question before laughing. "Haha." He threw the note away." Yeah right like anyone will be dumb enough to break in."


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the prison, or rather, underwater, a large striped Sea King was seen swimming.

GRUWHH! The massive beast suddenly roared in agony before it fell limp.

Large chunks of its flesh were seen falling off and were being carried off by these strange, burly, masked, gorilla-like creatures that wielded double-sided axes and wore blue cloaks with a black skull painted where their faces should be.

The creatures swam up to an opening that led back inside the prison.

"The Blugori Jailers have returned. Food collection compete."

"Open the hatch."

"Good work," said one of the staff.

* * *

Meanwhile Chance and Tramp are sneaking around the halls of Impel Down.

"Where are all the guards?" Chance whispered to Tramp.

"Maybe they're on break," Tramp said turning his head.

"This place sucks."

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sirens were blaring all around, and red lights were flashing on and off.

"There he is! I found him!" said one of the staff as he picked up a Transponder Snail. "The missing inmate, Buggy the Clown, from Level 1, Group Cell No. 4, has been sighted in the corridor near Solitary Cell No. 22! Capture him, immediately!"

* * *

"Damn it!" Buggy cursed. "They spotted me!" He turned a Surveillance Transponder Snail and somehow shot his fist at it to punch it. "It was your fault! Damn it!"

A group of inmates was laughing at an escaper's expense.

"You hear that? Sounds like Buggy got caught!"

"That's what he gets for trying to escape without us!"

"They're gonna torture that son of a bitch for sure! Hee-hee-hee!"

TMP! TMP! TMP! A large pack of Blugori was seen charging passed the cells, earning cheers from the inmates.

"Whew! There go the Blugori!"

"Yeah! Go get him!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

Luffy was following the direction of the Vivre Card, but all it kept doing was pointing downward, not to mention lead them to a dead end.

"Damn," Luffy cursed. "Why does the Vivre Card keep pointing down? I just ran into another dead end!"

He then turned his head toward the sound of footsteps and voices, and it looked like they were coming from the flight of stairs to their right.

"It's Prisoner No. 8200."

"He has Devil Fruit powers, so don't forget the sea stone handcuffs."

"We won't let him escape!"

Luffy jumped up to the rafters, just as the guards came down, armed with rifles.

"Hurry!" cried the guards as they ran through the door and split into two separate groups, hoping to corner the escaped prisoner.

Luffy entered Level 1, the Crimson Hell.

Luffy whispered. "This place is huge!" He started to run.

Along the way, he could hear the agonized, horrified screams of the tormented inmates.

"Screams…?" wondered Luffy. "Doesn't matter. I have to go on!"

"Psst! Hey, kid!"

Luffy braked to a halt, the former jogging in place, and turned to a group of prisoners.

"How'd you get out?" asked one inmate.

"Out?" Luffy repeated, questioningly. "What are you talking about? I came from outside! See ya!"

"No! Wait! Don't lie to us, you little weasel!"

"Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Yeah! You don't look like one of the guards!"

"Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to know where Ace is, would ya?" Luffy asked, quickly.

"Ace?" the prisoners repeated in disbelief.

"You mean 'Fire Fist' Ace?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "I came to bust him out."

"Ha! Do you guys hear this kid? He's nuts!"

"Yeah! Coo-coo!"

"Screwball!"

"I heard he got thrown in here," said an inmate in the cell behind Luffy, "but odds are he's in Level 5, where the ones with bounties of over 100 million Berries are being held. It's impossible!"

"Hey, kid, while you're down here, you think you can go to the guard's room and steal the keys to the cell for us? Huh? What do you say?"

"Yeah, c'mon kid! Please!"

"Be a pal!"

"What are the chances of us meeting in this great, big world, eh? You've gotta be a godsend! C'mon!"

"What's Level 5?" Luffy asked, completely ignoring the prisoners' pleas.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Luffy turned upon hearing that scream and turned to see a group of the Blugori chasing after the same shadowy figure from before.

"They're chasing that guy!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yikes! It's the Blugori! Run for it, kid!"

"Hey, kid! You better run for it! Those things will get you in a heartbeat!"

UHOHO! A Blugori grunted as it grabbed the escaping prisoner by the shoulder. It pulled out its ax and SLASH! He cut the guy vertically in half!

"Whoa!" cried Luffy.

Luffy turned tail and ran like there was no tomorrow as the Blugori gave chase. Following behind them was the guy who got cut in half.

Buggy, the Clown, struggled to run, but due to being split up, his halves could only hobble.

"DAH!" Buggy cried. "I can't run like this!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?" Luffy questioned.

SHLUP! Buggy's halves soon rejoined, making him whole, again.

"Ha-ha!" the clown pirate laughed. "No one cut a Chop-Chop man, you stupid Blugori!"

At that moment, Buggy finally noticed that he was running alongside Luffy.

"GAAAAAAH!" he screamed, his body splitting apart. "Straw Hat? What the hell are you flashily doing here?"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Oh! It's you, Buggy! Long time, no see!"

"Don't give me any of that crap!" Buggy barked. "So, they finally caught you, eh, Straw Hat? Serves you right!"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Luffy. "I didn't get caught! I broke in!"

"What?" Buggy yelled. "What kind of a flashy fool would break INTO a prison? Unless…" He suddenly became tearful. "Unless you heard about me being in here and came to rescue me!" He shook his head in disbelief and returned to being angry. "BAH! That's bull! What a revolting thought! You coming to save me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luffy yelled. "I promised that I wouldn't cause trouble, and look what you've gotten us into!"

SMASH! The three narrowly escaped getting slashed by an ax.

"Do you think I'm doing this for fun?" shouted Buggy. "My great Buggy-Sneaky-Escape Plan has been ruined, too!"

"Like I care!" Luffy said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Buggy questioned.

Up ahead, more Blugori were seen blocking their path.

"Uh-oh!" Luffy said. "Here come more of them!"

"Damn!" Buggy cursed.

"We don't really have to run, do we?" Luffy asked.

"Are you out of your mind?" barked Buggy. "If they catch us, they'll torture us! You don't how ruthless these flashy freaks are!"

"I can't get caught," said Luffy. "I'm in a big hurry, right now. Well, guess there's no point in sneaking around, anymore. We've already caused a ruckus already anyway."

Buggy just heaved an exasperated sigh. "That's just what I hate about you and that red-headed bastard friend of yours," said Buggy. "You and your devil-may-care attitudes!" He raised his head up. "Fine! You win! I'll do it! We'll change this escape plan from sneaky to flashy!"

"Sounds good to me!" Luffy agreed.

"Let's change the plan to a big uproar!"

UHOHOHO~! The Blugori lunged at their victims.

"Gum-Gum PISTOL!"

"Chop-Chop CANNON!"

WROING! BAP! WHAP! POW! Luffy and Buggy punched two Blugori in the face.

* * *

CRASH!

"What was that?" Tramp asked, his ears twitching.

Chance and Tramp were sneaking through the halls. "Maybe someone else decided to break in prison too." Chance said before gasping. "They better not have stolen my idea because this is the greatest thing I have done since I took from the King that ate everything."


End file.
